Forever In Blue
by stwu
Summary: Skyrim Short Story. Seeking refuge from the elements, Merida the Dragonborn and her follower become more than friends.


Forever In Blue

The warmth embraced us as we entered into the Sleeping Giant Inn. Vorstag sat down at the table closest to the kitchen and I procured us a tab and some lodgings. The innkeeper showed me to our room and then to the washroom. I sat down across from Vorstag at our small table.

The locals greeted me as I sat down and I smiled at Vorstag. "I hope my bath is ready soon, I can't wait to get out of this sopping suit," I grumbled.

"I fell like we've been traveling under a raincloud for the last week," Vorstag voiced.

"That's exactly what it's been. Markarth is so far from Riften. I must have been out of mind to hire you again."

"Or you know what were up against and you want the best." He said with a slight grin. The inn girl came over and politely told me the bath was ready. "Go ahead and place our food order, when the bar maid comes around, I said quietly."

"Got it."

I rounded the corner and entered into a small room. There was one wooden bucket and another metal one used for waste. I began taking off my armor. My boots were covered in mud and so were my greaves. I was a cold wet mess. It took a while but I finally slipped into the hot water. The heat sent goosebumps all over my skin, it felt so good. I grabbed the soap and washcloth and went to work. A short while later I pulled out some fresh clean clothes, they were similar in style to my college robes except they were a dark gray and the hems were detailed with black velvet and silver threading. It was nice even by nobility standards. I didn't want to seem pompous in front of anyone, especially in this small village. Maybe I was over thinking it, the fact was that I worked damned hard and had earned enough gold to have some very nice things. With a measure of hesitance I put on my clothes and my tan boots with the silver toggles. I looked in the mirror and combed back my wet coppery red hair. I rummaged through my sack and put some ointment on the long pink almost healed cut on my cheek. Damned bandit outlaw came pretty close to slicing my cheek wide open, I shuddered at the thought. Thankfully the flame atronauch I had summoned hit him with a fireball that killed him.

I came out of the washroom and found Vorstag sitting there eating. His hair was wet and he was wearing clean and dry clothes.

"Did you already wash up?," I asked.

"Yes."

"That was quick."

"Not really. Compared to you women- yes." I nodded at his remark and started in on my soup. It was hot and delicious. I looked over to see what he was eating. As usual it was a big piece of meat.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"For what?,"he asked.

"For ordering me chicken soup and for helping me out."

"My pleasure and you are paying me," he said with a laugh.

"In that case you forgot to mention how pretty I look," I said with a smug tone.

He looked up from his food and into my eyes. "You look beautiful."

I was expecting him to make some back handed remark so I was taken back when he said it so nicely, that I almost believed him. He went back to his food and I did the same.

I went to the room and left Vorstag in the main room, he was talking to some locals and no doubt entertaining them with tales of our past travels. I sat down at the small table in our room and finished my desert a slice of warm apple pie and some milk. The small fireplace in the room made it warm and cozy. I wasn't home but it felt good. I fought hard not to look at the map. I had a job to finish but I didn't want to think about it right now because it would steal my pleasant mood. I put on a double layer of socks and climbed into bed.

"Merida...Merida?" I was awoken out of my sleep by Vorstag. I watched through heavy lids as he quietly placed more logs into the fireplace. The bed creaked as he sat down, I listened as he took off his boots. The blankets shifted as he covered himself and then I felt his body next to mine his hand on my waist. I was a little confused by his closeness. We were friends and had known each other for over two years now. Some nights we even had to lay close together or freeze but not here in this warm room. It wasn't that I mistrusted him we had seen each other practically naked sometimes, been in the heat of battle and dressed each others wounds. I trusted him with my life, it was probably just old habit or maybe he had a bit too much mead. Moments later he rolled over and his hand was gone.

I opened my eyes and looked around the dark room. The light from the small window barely brightened the room. It was still raining, the sky was a dark gray. A chill ran though my body as I thought of the cold muck we were in the day before. I wanted to sleep in but nature was calling me. I got dressed and headed for the restroom. I scanned the room for Vorstag but the inn was empty and still. I opened the door and let out an embarrassed yelp. I apologized as I closed the door. Vorstag was in the tub and I saw everything.

I knocked on the next door and used the other washroom before I had an embarrassing moment of my own. I washed my hands and my face. I looked at my face in the mirror my scar was looking better but my hair was a mess. I ran my fingers through the long straight strands and braided it simply behind me. I emerged and looked at the inn keeper, he had a smile on his face.

I was about to enter my room when Vorstag hollered at me. He waved me over and I followed. I tried not to blush but I could feel my face burning bright. I sat down and noticed a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of milk sitting there. "How do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"What?," he said still eating.

"Beating me out of the bath- hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"It's fine." He laughed, "Your face is bright red." The smile on his face was positively smug.

"Oh stuff it!" I threw it a piece of my biscuit at him. He laughed and then picked up the piece and ate it. "Nords aren't known for their hygiene. Did you go outside and fall in a puddle?,"I joked.

"Very funny. I sometimes forget you Breton's smell like roses and fart cinnamon." I almost spit out my food at his remark. "My back was hurting so I decided to take a hot soak."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?," I said scooping up another lump of my oatmeal.

"I'm fine."

I downed my milk and stood up, "Let me see, c'mon."

"I told you already, I'm fine," he protested.

"Don't argue with me or I'll shout you into that room," I threatened.

"That's not funny I've been hit with your shouts before." He sighed and looked over my shoulder. "Fine, lead the way."

I closed the door after him and watched as he took of his pale green tunic. I grimaced at the sight of his back, a nasty black and blue bruise the size of a mace head. "It was a mace wasn't it?"

"Yeah, damn bandits."

"Lay down. I can mix something for that."

"Can't you just use some magic, like you normally do?," he asked.

"Of course now sit tight."

I quickly ran to the potion shop and used their alchemy setup and mixed up an ointment for Vorstag. The rain was still coming down but I managed to stay pretty dry. The inn girl delivered the boiling water and I dipped some bandages that I had purchased from the general store.

"What took you so long I'm getting cold here without a shirt," he complained.

"The fire is going now,"I said trying to soothe his nerves. I sat on the bed along side him and used the warm bandage to spread the ointment onto his lower back. His pale skin had a few scars but mostly it was smooth and white.

"That burns," he said.

"I know." I placed another bandage on his skin and laid my hand over it. White ribbons of light circled his back as I did my best to contain the focus of the spell.

"That feels good," he crooned.

I used up all of my magicka and felt that familiar emptiness. I took a deep breath,"Better?," I asked.

"Vorstag?" I leaned closer and heard the slightest snoring. He looked so peaceful lying there. I covered him up and laid in bed next to him. Thunder roared above our heads and I slowly drifted to sleep.

"Merida. Merida." I took a deep breath and looked at Vorstag. He was laying on his side and he still didn't have his face paint on."You were having a nightmare."

I moaned wearily, "I fought some vampires outside of Falkreath, on my way to you. It was terrible."

"You should be more careful. Who else is gonna save the people of Skyrim?"

"Knock it off," I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm being honest. I bet if I looked in your journal I'd see pages and pages of people and groups who want your help. You did stop the rebellion, you've done a lot for Skyrim. How many vampires and bandits and dragons have you killed?"

"I feel so guilty," I said.

"Why?"

"I feel like if I hadn't come through Skyrim that I wouldn't be the dragonborn. I feel terrible when I see one attacking a village or travelers."

"You can't blame yourself for that. I'm just glad it's you instead of another man like Ulfric Stormcloak."

"I thought you were a proud Nord?"I smiled teasingly at him. He pinched my nose and I playfully slapped his hand away.

"I am a Nord's Nord", he said with emphasis, "but I don't support usurpers and warmonger's."

"Good," I said. I smiled at him and then we stared at each other silently. The room was still dark but I could still see the magnificent color of his eyes.

"You told me how you became dragonborn, but you never told me about why you came to Skyrim."

I pushed my hair back with my hand. I was reluctant to tell him about my past, but I opened my mouth and began.

"Where do I start? My husband was wanted by the Highcrowns. They are a group of criminals who are extremely dangerous and maybe impossible to take down."

"You were married?," he asked with clear surprise.

I nodded and looked at the ceiling, "His name was Edward and he was gorgeous. All the servant girls in the castle wanted to marry him but somehow I caught his eye. We married when I turned twenty, he was the same age as I was."

"We were happy for a while but it wasn't long before we realized that I couldn't have any children. I was devastated but life went on. And then one day I was pregnant and our son was born, we named him Ciaran...Ciaran Alistair Wicksley." It took all my strength not cry as I said his name, it was strange how much happiness and pain it caused me when I thought of him. "Our happiness was again short lived because he was sickly. I stopped working in the castle and stayed at home to care for him. Edward wasn't strong he couldn't handle it, so he started drinking and his drinking led to gambling. He got us into so much trouble but sometimes he would win. I found out that he was seeing some young chamber maid in our lords castle. I guess he wanted to forget about his wife and dying child at home."

"Why did you stay with him," Vorstag asked with an angry brow.

"And go where? My parents were long dead and his were just as poor and sick. I focused on our son and he needed me. Every year he grew weaker. One day the healer told us that he needed some medicine. Of course Edward went straight to the usual criminals and won enough money to get Ciaran his medicine. It wasn't enough, he died three days after he took the medicine, he was only four years old." I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued. We both fell apart after that. Edward's drinking and gambling problems worsened and soon we were running for our very lives."

"We slipped into Skyrim and never looked back. I wish I could say that that is where my sad tale ends but it doesn't. We were close to Helgen when a group of bandits fell upon us. Edward fought them off in time to let me escape. I barely made it over one of the hills when I heard his scream. I knew they had killed him and I was alone in this foreign and frozen land. I looked at my compass and ran until the sun set that day. I didn't know how much further Cyrodill lay but I knew it was south. I found a small cave to sleep in and I can still feel the chill of that night, it was agonizing but nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I awoke in the morning and continued my walk south.

I soon came across a battlefield. Corpses lay everywhere, I was so frightened and then I saw a gold coin next to some imperial soldiers hip.

I reached down and quickly snatched it up. Like a starved wolf, I soon found myself pillaging their cold bodies. I didn't even notice it when a group of Imperial soldiers surrounded me. I was taken into custody and delivered to Helgen and you know the rest."

"Akatosh... I'm sorry. I had no idea."

I turned and looked at him. "You had no way of knowing...I'm sort of glad... I've never told that to anyone." It felt immeasurably good to tell the truth to someone. My beautiful son wasn't just a memory he was alive in my heart and now another person knew his name.

"Your an incredible woman, Merida."

"No, I'm a survivor. People like us have to sick together."

"You think I'm in the same league as the dragonborn?"

"Of course, I just don't let anyone accompany me. Your a survivor like me. You were an orphan and you managed to take care of yourself and your sister. Not to mention your a pretty good fighter," I said as I lightly punched his shoulder.

He caught my hand in his as I brought it back. I looked at him more than a little confused. His eyes were warm and dreamy and I was mesmerized. I was about to pull my hand away from his when I felt it on my cheekbone, his thumb traced the faint scar on my cheek. "I should have protected you better,"he said softly. I didn't know what was happening or how to act. A heartbeat later I felt his lips on mine, they moved softly against mine. I waited for more and looked up. His face was inches from mine, he was waiting for my reaction."Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Before I could answer he went on, "You have the prettiest blue eyes." I reached up and placed my hand through his long brown hair drawing him closer. I caught a glimpse of his face before I closed my eyes again, a smile played on his full lips.

Once again his lips were on mine except this time they were firmer against mine not as gentle and yet I knew he was still holding back. I knew he was being careful- a gentleman. I didn't think Nords could be gentlemen. I reached under his tunic and felt the muscles on his back, he moaned as my hands slid further down his back. His mouth parted from mine as he drew in a deep breath. I took the opportunity to slide his tunic off, he let out a rough laugh and began kissing my neck. I grabbed his hesitant hand and guided it over my eager body. We both were ready and moments later we laid there, our naked skin tingling with anticipation.

Vorstag placed his hand gently against my cheek, "Are you sure about this?"

"Do you really need to ask? I want you," I said with a smile. He smiled back, kissed me and then we were one.

A crack of lighting woke me up and I looked out the window. Flashes of light pierced the night sky. I was glad I decided not to travel this day. I looked down at Vorstag his face was peaceful and sweet. I uncovered myself and carefully tried to move over him to get off the bed. I almost made it when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down.

"I have to use the bathroom," I screamed playfully. He pushed himself against me and kissed me again. I giggled and pushed him away. "I mean it, Vorstag." He let me up and I got dressed, "Let's get something to eat, c'mon."

The inn was clearing out as we sat down at the table so I figured the night was young. I ordered up more soup and Vorstag ordered up more steak. "So what happens, now?,"I asked. He reached over and placed his hand over mine, "I don't know how you feel about me. I can only tell you how I feel. I love you, I always have. From the first moment I saw you walk in front of me I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I thought I was drunk actually, too much mead." He laughed, "I know you've been through a lot but that only makes me love you more. Your special and I can only hope that you'll let me be in your life and walk by your side."

It was a lot to process. One minute we were comrades, friends and now, I didn't know what to say. I closed my eyes and let it all sink in.

"Life is crazy, I don't know what my life will be like tomorrow, but I know that I want to be with you, no matter what," I said with a blush.

We fell into each others arms as soon we closed the door to our room. Happily contented we fell asleep still tangled in each other.

The bright sunlight entered the room awakening me. I looked around the empty room curious as to where Vorstag had gone. I stretched and was about to get out of bed when he came into the room. He had a tray of food and placed it on the table and came over and kissed me gently. My skin tingled at his touch but I soldiered on and got dressed.

"Good morning, honey," I said happily.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?,"he asked.

I blushed, "Yes, and you?"

"Very well." He smiled and then pulled something from behind his back.

It was three red roses held together by a wide blue ribbon. I smiled and then held the beautiful blossoms to my nose inhaling their beautiful fragrance. I looked down and noticed a gold ring dangling from one of the bow loops. I looked over at Vorstag, his smile faded as he waited for my reaction. I undid the ribbon and held the shiny ring between my thumb and forefinger. "Are you asking me what I think your asking me,?" I said my voice quivering.

"Beautiful Merida Wicksley, will you be my wife?" I looked at him, I think it was the first time I had seen him nervous. I took a deep breath and nodded. He rushed over and pulled me out of my chair into his arms. I was being crushed but I didn't care. He put me down and slid the ring onto my finger. "I'm gonna love you, forever,"he whispered.

"You'd better because I've given my heart to you." He laughed and then kissed me passionately. I pulled away and kissed him on the cheek, "C'mon, let's eat. We've got a long day ahead of us." He pouted but agreed.

I payed our bill and stock upped on some food. Vorstag opened the door for me and the cold air greeted me. It was warmer than I expected and the sun was shinning brightly in the pale sky. I stepped out onto the road and looked at my compass. Our destination was west so I turned to my right and saw Vorstag petting some old man's dog, who seemed to be as equally old as his owner.

He smiled and walked up to me, "Ready?" I smiled and let out a laugh. "What's so funny?,"he asked.

"My compass is pointing towards you."

"Of course. The gods have brought you to me." He pulled me into him, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I reached up and kissed him until my knees went weak. Our kiss left us both breathless and he rested his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Then praise be to the divines!," I giggled. We laughed together and headed west. Vorstag held my hand as we continued along the road. I couldn't help but think about what he said so I said my prayers to each of the divines. He talked excitedly about where were we should live. I knew that he wanted to stay close to Markarth where his sister lived, even if he wouldn't come out and say it.

Life can be strange and wonderful. I wasn't looking for love but it found me. I never thought Skyrim would be my home but now I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else. Which was good because, I had found my home and I'd found love. All in the arms of a wonderful Nord, named Vorstag Dalgaard, who's heart was as open as the plains and eyes that were bluer than the sky.


End file.
